Don't Go
by LycoX
Summary: He might not see or realize it, but Thea needs her brother now more then ever and resolves to do something about it.


**Don't Go**

 **Disclaimer: Cause we all know in a world that actually makes sense, neither Laurel or Thea would let Oliver haul ass with Felicity when his own little sister clearly needs him at the end of season 3. Diggle too for that matter. SO this little thing fixes that garbage. The fact no one else has done this (unless it has been done then never mind me) is saddening. As always, I own nothing but what you see here! So fair warning, this will NOT be for you little Olicity Jimmies and if you send me stupid shit in a review, it will be ignored. Also takes place a few days after season 3.**

* * *

Thea Dearden Queen watched her brother pack with a sense of trepidation about her. And perhaps a sense of betrayal too because he was leaving for who knows how long with Felicity. When she clearly needed him with her to help deal with all the recent changes in her life. Like nearly dying, Roy being forced to fake his death and go on the run, and now being a vigilante. Thea hated that the man she loves is being forced into that kind of life and strongly wished she could do something about it. And could barely stand to look in Captain Lance's direction for allowing his grief to do some really stupid crap. Especially in listening to Ra's Al Ghul. "Don't go." Came her soft plea.

One that Ollie managed to hear and pause in what he was doing and turn to her. "What, Speedy?"

She looked at him and found herself wanting to cry as she stared at him. "I said, don't go. Please."

Her brother looked at her in shock, clearly surprised by this. Laurel quietly arrived and leaned against the doorway, having been ready to try and convince Oliver to not leave as his place was here. Not out on the road, but it seemed Thea had already beaten her to it. Plus, she also had quite the bombshell to drop on him too. "Thea… I need this."

"But what about what I need!? Did you ever think of that in your let's haul ass for awhile plan!? Did you ever stop to think about the fact that you leaving is a horribly bad idea when there's so much change going on that I could use you to lean against to deal with it!? Is Felicity really that much more important then your own family!?" Cried out the girl as tears began go down her face.

Heartbroken that he felt he needed this more then anything else. That he hadn't thought to consider her in anything. Hell, it made pre-island him look better in comparison as even with all the girls he'd been with, he hadn't ever been neglectful of her for them! Oliver stared at her in furthered shock, feeling a little on the baffled side. "O-Of course not! But you have Laurel, Sin, and Dig to lean on, Speedy. You don't need me. Not anymore."

One could practically hear a pin drop as both Laurel and Thea stared at him in shock. A loud smack then could be heard in the room thanks to Thea slapping him. "I NEED YOU! I'LL ALWAYS NEED YOU! You're my brother, Ollie! Or have you forgotten that because of her!? You don't have to leave in order to take a break you freaking dumbass!"

"She's right, Ollie. Your sister needs you here more then anything else. She needs your support in not only being a vigilante, but in being the big brother she's always had. Especially after almost dying and then losing Roy to the road." A decision she still wasn't too happy with Dig and Felicity over for that matter.

Nor with her father for practically forcing it to happen cause of how he was handling things. Which was her fault for not being more upfront with him abou Sara like she should have been. A mistake she'd have to live with for the rest of her life. "Hey! Why aren't you packing?" Came the inquiring voice of one Felicity Smoak as she came into Oliver's bedroom.

Thea gave her an unhappy look. "He's not packing cause Laurel and I are trying to tell him that STAYING instead of leaving is the right thing to do."

"What? No its not. He needs this more then anything. Besides, why on Earth do you want him to stay?"

"Other then the recent trauma and changes in my life that I need my big brother to stand by me on in the aftermath of because otherwise something not good might happen?"

"Oh. You've got Dig and Laurel for that, Thea. Oliver can't always put his life on hold just because someone else thinks he has too." Waved off Felicity dismissively.

Her words shocked Oliver and made him a bit on the unhappy side that she was talking to his own damned sister like that. Which made him think somewhat of her interactions with her mother and frowned as he remembered. The girls looked at her in shock and anger, both ready to tear into the Blonde. "Alright mister, let's finish packing and hit the road!"

"Excuse me!? You can't come into MY Loft and talk to me like that." Grounded out Thea in a very pissed off tone.

Felicity regarded her for a moment and then went back to grabbing stuff Oliver had yet to pack. Not caring much about the views of her man's sister as she was far more interested in getting on the road and having Oliver all to herself. Further pissing off Thea and Laurel and causing the younger to clench her fists tightly while restraining herself. Oliver's eyes narrowed at the Blonde after seeing how she had just been towards his own sister. "Stop." Commanded the man quietly but firmly.

Making her look up at him. "But we need to pack."

"No, we don't." Came the reply that he tried to keep any annoyance out of.

She stared at him for a moment with narrowed eyes. "Is this because of your sister? Because really, she's over reacting."

Laurel scoffed. "One could easily say the same about you this year."

"Get out." Came Oliver's angry voice.

"Yeah, you two need to leave cause clearly there's something Oliver and I need to discuss." Added Felicity in what she viewed as coming dangerously close to her 'vaunted' Loud Voice.

This got her glares from all three. "No, I was talking about YOU, Felicity. I was so caught up in the idea of leaving the city and being with you that I failed to realize that my sister needs me more then anyone else in the world. Not to mention that I made a promise to the people of this city that I would never leave them again. One I would have broken if my sister and Laurel hadn't come to me. As it is, how could I hope to repair things with Dig if I'm not here to do that while my sister struggles with everything cause I'm not here?" He asked of her while Thea rushed to him and hugged him in relief.

No longer afraid of his leaving. The Blonde stared at him in shock and a look of clear disapproval on her face. One that didn't sit well with him at all for that matter. "How can you be there for the people when you can't be the Arrow anymore? Its pointless, Oliver! After all that happened this year, we owe it to ourselves to finally be together after all the crap you pulled that you thought was necessary."

"As Sebastian Blood once told me, there's more then one way to save this city. And I can always reclaim my gear and everything else that was taken thanks to Ra's and Laurel's father. And no, I don't owe it to myself where you're concerned cause I finally see you for the selfish person you really are. Because I clearly remember the shit you said to me and I realize I can't be with a person who would say such things to me just because she can't handle what I'm doing. For that matter, how can I trust you to have my back or anyone else's after you ran away following my 'death'?" He asked her pointedly.

Hell, with the purifying of the Lazarus Pit that Nyssa was currently doing after a bit of research and their somewhat better relationship after all was said and done, especially with him giving her the ring of Ra's as was her right, Sara would be able to return to them soon and a member of the League or himself if need be could easily obtain his gear if Lance refused to co-operate with him. Felicity could only stare at Oliver, highly displeased with how things had gone on just now. Especially after all the recent plans she'd made! "Leave, Felicity. I don't need someone like you in my life."

"Buh-But you need me! We love one another!"

"No, I realize now that I was merely fooling myself by thinking I was in love with you when I wasn't. I see now that I was being dependent on you in more ways then one and that's not healthy. But it ends now. And as you might remember, I had some considerable skill in tech before I recruited you. So no, I DON'T need you. Leave, maybe go back to Vegas and work on being a better daughter for your mother." Oliver told her sternly.

Forcing Laurel to hold in a chuckle over that last bit. "F-Fine, but don't come crying to me when you realize what a mistake all this is!" Screamed out the unhappy Blonde before storming off.

Those remaining breathed out a sigh of relief as Oliver stared down at his sister with guilt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Speedy." He told her softly.

Thea looked up at him as she tightened her hug on him. "Just don't ever do something like that again, as I don't think I could forgive you a second time."

"You got it."

Laurel smiled at the tender moment, glad that things had worked out for the best between the two Queen siblings. Though she idly wondered what Dig would think of all this since clearly the man had put on some blinders regarding Oliver and Felicity. "Thanks, Laurel, for having my back." Thea said to the older woman.

"That's what sisters are for." Replied the Lawyer with that smile still present.

The two had their own hug a moment later as Oliver watched on, grateful for still having Laurel and his sister in his life. "Now, if you thought that was a good thing. Wait til I tell you some news I just found out."

"What would that be?" Wondered the young Queen.

Something Oliver himself was curious about! "Well, before I came here, I got a call from Ray, informing me that some documents he had Felicity sign without her realizing what it was for and getting it approved now means that Queen Consolidated is back where it rightfully belongs with you two. Walter's even agreed to return as CEO until Ollie feels ready enough to tackle it himself. Ray and Walter also managed free Verdant from Police custody as well."

The two Queen siblings stared at her in shock as they processed this bit of news. "Oh, oh my God! Are you for real!?" Thea asked excitedly.

"Very." Replied Laurel with a wide and happy smile.

A loud excited squeal came from the younger girl as she hugged Laurel again in her excitement while Oliver was just damned happy to hear of the news. "Guess maybe I should take some College courses for Business." He mused thoughtfully as he joined in on the hug.

"Hell has officially frozen over if you're seriously thinking that." Teased Thea.

Her brother gave her a mock glare that she grinned at. "There may or may not be rumblings about Roy's future too in a more positive way." Added in Laurel.

Earning another loud squeal from her little sister in the process. This bit of news made Oliver feel relieved. He wasn't sure where this good fortune was coming from, but he was pleased regardless as they needed a few wins like this in their personal lives. He also felt pretty free too where Felicity was concerned and looked forward to taking it easy for awhile while being there for his sister and working on his relationship with Captain Lance. _I may have to do something really nice for Walter…_ Thought the man to himself as he and his two favorite girls in the world enjoyed their happy moment for as long as possible.

Thea herself was especially happy with how things had gone after confronting her brother and being able to prevent him from doing something fairly horrible where Felicity and the open road was concerned. And who knows, maybe she could help steer her brother and Laurel back towards one another since they were meant to be now that things were changing for the better.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Sending me stupid shit in a review will be ultimately pointless. So don't waste yours or my time with it because my head is NOT up FeFe and Olicity's ass.**


End file.
